Never Trust the Mind
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Caues if you think about it, a human being hanging out with those nations for an extended amount of time must've had SOME effect on her.  OC-centric, and purely OOC.  CRACK.


**Don't mind me. I'm just sitting here eating my brownies and typing this up. I don't own Hetalia or anything of the sort. Warning: this is OC centric, so if you don't like, look away. The OC is Liara, so if you were thinking otherwise, turn away as well. And by the way, this whole thing is purely OOC. 100% OOC. I'll repeat it as much as I can. OOC GALORE.**

**Everyone singled out? Whosever left have fun :D**

**/=+=/**

"Uh…where the heck am I?"

She looked around and noticed that she was standing at the curb of a small city block…at least, it looked like a city block with the street post and highway. The blocks, however, were complete meadows covered with sunflowers and lilies. By the looks of things, there was a festival going on and everyone was holding balloons and talking about 'summer festives'…in Swedish and German?

_OK, this is weird…so I must be dreaming._ She looked down and saw that she was wearing a flowing white dress and a summer picnic hat. _I better be dreaming._

"Ah, there you are Liara!"

She turned her head and saw that Yao was running toward her with a smile on his face. His hair wasn't in his usual ponytail and for some reason he was wearing a black vest that wasn't zipped up and black army pants. He completely stood out from the rest of the group _(concerning the fact that all they're wearing is light blue and pink)_, but no one seemed to notice.

"I was looking all over for you!" He said. His voice actually sounded like a man's. "Now then, shall we go?"

"Where are we going?" She found herself asking.

"Wherever you want to go, aru!" He chirped.

She blinked in confusion before deciding to go with her gut. Slowly, she turned and walked down the sidewalk, Yao following with a smile on his face. He was talking about his past with Hong Kong this time, but she didn't bother to listen. Suddenly, she looked up and saw a floating Christmas sleigh.

_Huh…is that Tino? I thought Christmas passed._

The figure in the Christmas sleigh lifted his head for Liara to see, and when he moved his hat she saw that it was _**Antonio?**_

"Merry Christmas, one and all!" He called out to the crowd. "I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, call out to the common man to help me deliver the Christmas joy and love to the world! If you will answer the call, then FOLLOW ME!"

Liara just stood there questioning how in the world Spain out of all people is Santa Claus _(who is apparently Finland, which she never seemed to figure out)_ and how in the world it's Christmas in the middle of what looked like to be July. She turned her head around and saw that all the people were chanting something in Spanish and literally _flying off the ground_ to follow Spain's sleigh.

_**What the heck?**_ She turned to Yao. "Hey, China-"

All she saw was Yao hovering off the ground chanting the strange Spanish chant as he levitated toward Spain's sleigh. She stood there in confusion as they flew off into the sunset.

**/=HETALIA!=/**

_*And now a few seconds of being in a high school pool watching Austria and Prussia doing some synchronized swimming to Linkin Park*_

**/=HETALIA!=/**

"Keep running, Liara! The dragon's right behind us!"

She was tripping over every single stair running up the spiral staircase in the stone tower. Behind her, she could hear the ragged breath of Vash and the rattling of his weapon and his bullet case and the terrified voice of Toris right behind him.

"Well, haven't you thought about shooting him?" That sounded so unlike her.

"I can't get a clear shot of him!" He answered. "We have to go to the clearing first!"

_And can I assume that it's on top of this staircase?_

"V-Vash…" Toris whimpered. "How much further do we have…?"

"Keep going, Toris!" He called to him. "We're almost there!"

Liara dashed as fast as she could, hearing strange roaring right outside the tower. She passed a few windows and saw a huge green dragon flying right outside. It looked familiar to the painting of a dragon that Arthur said that he had met once when he was a child. Still, it didn't look friendly. Soon, she got into the top of the staircase and threw the door open…

To see a white condo. With furniture and everything.

"Oh, hey there!" A figure came out from another side of the room. "I have tea out. Would you like some?"

"You have tea, Kiku?" Vash sat on the couch. "Sure, we can use some."

_**WHAT?**_

Before Liara could ask about the dragon, Vash, Toris and Kiku were having a nice tea break and generating a small conversation about how Alfred was an idiot. She decided to go for a tea break as well when Vash stood up.

"I'm sorry to leave, but we have something to attend to." He stated. "Protect yourself, Kiku."

"I will, Vash. Please do not worry."

Before she knew it, Vash had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Just outside of the strange condo was a huge clearing, where the dragon was sitting right there with glowing red eyes. And hovering in front of that dragon was…

"Ah…now then, you will become one with me now, _da?"_

**/=HETALIA!=/**

**America-** Feliciano, I…I have something that I must tell you.

**Italy-** Alfred? W-what is it?

**America-** I…I remember now!

**Italy-** R-remember what?

_*pulls out a black robe and hat and is dressed in no time*_

**America-** I AM HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO BE WITH YOU!

**Italy-** Ah…Holy Rome, my love! How did you come back?

**America-** _*in an Italian accent* _Heroes never die, my sweet. And in that spirit, I have come back like I have promised you all that time ago!

**Italy-** Oh America!

**America-** Oh Italy!

**Germany-** _*comes running out of nowhere*_ NO, ITALY! What the heck are you doing with him, America?

_*Austria is in the corner of the room playing the background music*_

**America-** I'm running off with him, cause he is my one and only and I love him with all my heart and mind!

**Italy-** And I love him back, Germany! I've always loved him!

**Germany-** But I love him!

**Italy-** It's too late, Germany! Holy Rome is back, and I will love him forever!

**Germany-** _*drops to his knees and sobs*_

**Liara-** _**Why the heck is this written in screenplay format?**_

**/=HETALIA!=/**

_*Austria and Prussia are still synchronized swimming*_

_*And look at that, it's France!*_

**/=HETALIA!=/**

She looked up at the night sky, seeing the beautiful stars sparkling in the darkness and the shining lights of what looked like to be a festival. She looked around and saw that she was sitting in a small stone park bench, wearing a white dress and a summer hat.

"There you are."

She turned her head, wondering if it was China from before. However, upon seeing the figure, she saw that it was in fact Roderich. For some reason, she didn't really see anything weird about it and smiled at him. He smiled back, wearing a bright white tailcoat and holding his hands behind his back.

"You're late, Roderich." She stated. It was odd, since she never referred to any of the countries by their human identities…

"I'm sorry. I do hope you forgive me." He walked until he stood next to her. "Is it too late for me to join you?"

"No, of course not." She answered. "Go right ahead."

He nodded quietly before sitting next to her, still hiding his hands from her. She didn't notice it before, but he looked extremely regal in the moonlight. The skin on his face seemed to sparkle like diamonds _(but of course it wasn't anything like crappy sparkly vampires, mind you)_. Maybe it was sweat…

"Where were you all this time?" She asked.

"I…I was wondering what I should get you."

"Get me?"

"Well, today is a festival…and when I saw this I knew instantly that it was something you might like."

He hesitantly pulled it out from behind him and folded it into her hands. She looked down and saw that it was a small red box with a white ribbon on it. She opened it up and saw _(to her surprise)_ that it was a big Alexandrite stone carved into a heart. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness…th-this must've been _expensive!"_

"It was." He smiled. "But I didn't mind."

_Didn't mind? I thought he was the cheap type!_ "Really?"

"Of course." He nodded. "You're worth every penny."

"Uh…thank you."

"Liara, are you selling yourself short again?"

"OK, what are you-?"

"Listen to me." He lightly took her arms. "It doesn't matter if you're someone like me or an ordinary human being. Everything I've been doing for you…I never regretted any bit of it."

She stood there in confusion, wondering what Roderich was talking about, when she noticed that the gap between them was getting smaller and smaller, closer and closer, until…

_**/="GAAAHHHH!"=/**_

She darted upright. Looking around, she noticed that she was in her room in peace. She sighed and flopped down back onto her bed.

_That is the last time I am ever eating anything from England._

**/=+=/**

**Ok, for those of you who don't get it: this is purely OOC with an OC in it. And by the way, Austria x Hungary forever.**


End file.
